Order of Mata Nui
"Has it ever occurred to you that there are some in this vast universe that are sworn to the servitude of Mata Nui and he alone?" The''' Order of Mata Nui''' is an extremely secretive organization that serves the will of Mata Nui. They were originally unknown to almost all residents of the Great Spirit Robot, but finally revealed themselves to help bring an end to Teridax's reign. After the conflict ended with the defeat of Teridax, the Order retains its public image of peacekeepers on Osea. Though thought to be selectively comprised of beings from the Matoran Universe, there are rumors that recruitment has been taking place across other races on Osea. History Early History (wip) Osea Conflict (wip) Prosperity (wip) The Order of Mata Nui The Order of Mata Nui is an organization originally designated to the service of Mata Nui above all else. Generally interpreted to be a force of good, some of their activities that were unearthed have been questionable, though typically justified as necessary to preserve peace and justice. Typically, one can think of them as the undercover group that takes care of secret missions, while the Toa at large are the public heroes. Currently, their goal is to assist the UCR in overseeing the great task of a peaceful transition for all the inhabitants of the Great Spirit Robot and native Osea races from their former lives into a new method of living with the outside Galaxy. Members All members are quite powerful individuals more than capable of holding their own against several standard soldier-class combatants, though most would still require aid to deal with significant threats. Helryx Toa Helryx is the leader of the Order of Mata Nui. She was the First Toa ever created, and is a Toa of Water. Originally a member of the Hand or Artakah, an early organization dedicated to peace, Helryx founded the Order of Mata Nui to continue the Hand's mission. She is an old and wise Toa, willing to make sacrifices if necessary to preserve peace and stability. As she was created before the Toa Code was written, she does not follow it, therefore she is willing to kill intelligent beings that pose a threat, sneak around at night, and betray her enemies. Despite some questionable actions performed by the organization, Helryx has defended their purposes, justifying the activities as being necessary for a noble purpose. Her Elemental Power is Water, able to create, manipulate, and absorb water and moisture. She is powerful enough that she can generate a large tidal wave with little effort. Helryx's Kanohi is the Great Mask of Psychometry, which allows her to read the history of any inanimate object she touches. However, she does not know what she will see before she uses the power, and cannot use this power on organic/living beings or multiple subjects at once. It can only be activated by physical contact. Helryx's Toa Tools are a spiked mace and a shield, which are effective melee weapons in addition to being used to channel her elemental power. As with all members of the Organization, Helryx is mentally shielded from mind powers such as telepathy and mind control. Helryx's Destiny is widely unknown, though she has completed it and can choose to give up her Toa Power and become a Turaga. Axonn ' Axonn' is a stalwart member of the Order of Mata Nui. Originally a member of the Hand or Artakah, he joined the Order of Mata Nui shortly after its founding, and became a key member of the organization. Once an arbitrator long before the Toa, he was eventually assigned guardianship of the Kanohi Ignika, Legendary Mask of Life, alongside his partner Brutaka. Currently, Axonn has been appointed as one of the protectors of the Mask of Life like in the past, serving the post alongside his partner Brutaka. Axonn possesses great strength that increases in an intense emotional state, has some healing powers (which can also cure madness with a touch of his hand), unleash powerful blasts of energy from his hands or Axe, generate a mediocre electrical blast, and with effort generate a stasis field. Axonn wears heavy armor that affords him considerable protection, and wears a Kanohi Rode, Great Mask of Truth, which allows him to see through any lies, deception, and trickery; this power extends to be able to see invisible things, such as those concealed in shadow, using camouglage, and can even see invisible spirits like ghosts. The mask is always active on a low level, making Axonn constantly able to pick through any lies told to him. Axonn's weapon is a giant Axe, which can slice through boulders with one stroke and channel his energy blasts. It can also return to him when thrown like a boomerang. As with all members of the Order of Mata Nui, Axonn is mentally shielded from mind powers such as telepathy and mind control. Brutaka ' Brutaka' is a redeemed member of the Order of Mata Nui. Originally a lieutenant to the Brotherhood of Makuta, he later joined the Order of Mata Nui as a being of good, serving as a guardian to the Kanohi Ignika, Legendary Mask of Life alongside his partner Axonn. He ended up losing faith in Mata Nui, disillusioned with the fate of his universe and ended up betraying the Organization, seeking to claim the mask for himself. After he was defeated, he was temporarily incarcerated until released on probation to help fight the Makuta. Having proved himself worth trusting again, the Order has restored him full membership. He is currently appointed as one of the protectors of the Mask of Life like in the past, serving the post alongside his partner Axonn. Brutaka possesses great strength rivalling that of the Makuta, which enables him to use his primary weapon with enough power to defeat six Toa and six Matoran with one single blow. His species has a slight natural resistance to mutagenic substances, though significant quantities can cause changes to his form. Another natural ability of his species is the ability to absorb the essence of a Makuta and become stronger and fiercer from it. Brutaka wears significant armor and wears a Kanohi Olmak, Great Mask of Dimensional Gates, which affords him the ability to open a dimensional gate for teleportation purposes. Strangely, one of the mask's significant powers, the ability to open interdimensional portals into parallel universes, doesn't seem to work outside the Great Spirit Robot, limiting the mask to simple teleportation using dimensional gates. Brutaka's primary weapon is a tool referred as "Rotating Blades," also known as a Twin-Bladed Sword, which is essentially a double-bladed sword that carries a powerful electrical charge on them. This charge can be used effectively to disable enemies he hits, and also prevents anyone else besides Brutaka from using it unless they had significant resistance to electricity. The Rotating moniker refers to the tool's abiity to generate a powerful electrical field when spun, which can be used against enemies in close combat as well as a crude shield for defense. Brutaka also carries a pair of daggers concealed on his armor, which are made from Protosteel, the strongest metallic substance from the Matoran Universe. As with all members of the Order of Mata Nui, Brutaka is mentally shielded from mind powers such as telepathy and mind control. Hydraxon ' Hydraxon' is a Jailer and Trainer for the Order of Mata Nui. In actuality, he is a replica of Hydraxon, the real Hydraxon having been deceased for many years. He was replaced by the Po-Matoran Dekar of Mahri Nui, who was transformed into a Hydraxon copy by the Mask of Life. No one, even the Hydraxon copy, is aware of this, everyone believing him to be the original; however, the replica does occasionally experience dream-like experiences of Dekar's original memory. He is assigned primarily as a Jailer, working with the Order of Mata Nui and the UCR to round up dangerous individuals that might pose a threat to the Osea colonists and native sentient life. He is also one of the trainers for the Order of Mata Nui, primarily used for new members of the Order but sometimes used for outside members such as Toa; he specializes in combat exercises, teaching physical martial arts styles and tactics. He is a highly skilled tracker, capturer, and combatant, able to take out his targets quite efficiently and effectively, lethally or non-lethally. His current mission is to track down any dangerous beings and lock them up, with a personal goal to keep anyone posing a significant threat from leaving the planet altogether. Hydraxon has considerable strength, though his physical strength isn't necessarily outstanding. Hydraxon possesses extremely sensitive hearing, able to detect sounds from a great distance. Originally vulnerable to significant levels of sound, he has received equipment in his mask to help block out dangerous levels of sound. Hydraxon's greatest strength lies in his expertise, having hundreds of years of training and experience in combat. He is a master of weaponry and an expert of a large variety of weapons and combat tactics. Additionally, he is very good at stealth and interrogation. Hydraxon wears thick, protective armor which is quite effective at helping him remain undetected in stealthy situations, which couples with his training to render him silent and unseen. While his armor does not come with an actual Kanohi Mask, he is capable of using one. Hydraxon's equipment includes a Triple Wrist-Blade, a Cordak Blaster, Exploding Boomerangs, and a pair of Blades on his back that he can launch telekinetically. Hydraxon is accompanied by his personal pet Spinax, an Energy Hound that serves his command. Spinax has the natural ability to track a target by their energy signature, hence the name of his species. He was also mutated to be a water breather in the past, but was later modified to be amphibian, able to breath on both land and underwater. As with all members of the Order of Mata Nui, Hydraxon is mentally shielded from mind powers, such as Telepathy and Mind Control. Botar ' Botar '''is a name used by two members of the Order of Mata Nui, referring to an original and the current replacement. The original Botar was killed in battle, and the replacement was brought in to fill his position and assumed the name upon doing so. Since the replacement resembled the original almost exactly in physical appearance and powers and traits, both are referred to with the same name. Botar's chief role is to capture dangerous beings and bring them in for trial, then transport them to a suitable prison. He also acts as a sort of check for Order members, using his frightening appearance and the thought of his powers and role to keep the other members in line if ever need be. In the past, the original Botar was used to transport prisoners to the Pit, which was used to keep the Matoran Universe's most dangerous criminals. Known for his black-and-white sense of the Universe, he has a singular devotion and mindset to justice, serving the Order of Mata Nui without any potential threat of betrayal. He never failed in any of his missions to retrieve a criminal, which adds to his terrifying reputation. The new Botar has the same devotion and traits, and is currently used by the Order of Mata Nui for capture and retrieval of dangerous individuals, threats, and communication. Both Botars are regarded as having an odd, twisted sense of humor; the original is infamous for once teleporting a large, dangerous creature into a populated city, though said city was at the time known for distributing illegal weapons for war. Botar possesses great strength due to his large size. This strength is often enough to physically restrain his targets when capturing them. Botar's chief power is teleportation, which can be used across a tremendous distance and works so fast to be registered as instantaneous. If he were to teleport somewhere underwater and back, he wouldn't have enough time to get wet. Though this power is naturally shared across his entire species, the rest of Botar's kind is monitored and greatly restricted to prevent disasters from happening. While the details of the restriction are unclear, what is known is that the species is kept in one village, with Botar being the only member of his species outside said village and authorized to teleport beyond it. Botar is capable of creating tendrils of energy, which are used for targets that can match his physical strength that he cannot capture with his grasping ability alone. Botar's large ears give him a keen sense of hearing. Botar's primary weapon resembles a double-bladed axe head, and also has a large blade mounted on each forearm. These weapons are made of Protosteel, the Matoran Universe's strongest metallic substance. As with all members of the Order of Mata Nui, Botar is mentally shielded against mind powers such as telepathy and mind control. Trinuma ' Trinuma''' is a member of the Order of Mata Nui often used for diplomacy, negotiation, communication, and interrogation. He has a serious, no-nonsense attitude, and is the Order of Mata Nui's primary liason for the UCR, and potentially any other faction or organization. Despite this, he is a capable warrior, able to hold his own and defend others in battle if necessary. Trinuma wears a Kanohi, a Great Mask of Charisma, which allows Trinuma to subtly alter the perception of one or more targets, changing how they view the universe until they agreed with Trinuma. It can be used to make others loyal to Trinuma's cause over time, though it cannot be used to make someone believe something they wouldn't normally believe. The mask's power is used with conversation, so Trinuma has to speak to the target to get it to work. This also takes some time to take effect, rendering it only somewhat effective for infiltration; the Order has restricted him from using it for personal gain or actively manipulate ambassadors of other groups. Trinuma wears armor that allows him to generate kinetic energy, which can be used to alter his speed as well as for flight. Trinuma possesses a dual blaster on his arm allowing him to fire blasts of kinetic energy at a target. He also utilizes a shield on his other arm. Trinuma has a pair of back-mounted Nynrah Ghost Blasters, which have the effect to enable him mental control over any mechanical object they hit. As with all members of the Order of Mata Nui, Trinuma is mentally shielded from mind powers such as telepathy and mind control. Tobduk ' Tobduk' is a member of the Order of Mata Nui. He is the organization's primary assassin, and has skill in combat and interrogation. Having barely survived exctinction along with a handful of other members of his race, Tobduk swore vengeance against the Brotherhood of Makuta for their participation in the loss of his home and his people. Having originally been a hired arm for the Order, his effectiveness was enough to have them make a full member. Currently, he operates as a guardian and overseer, though is reserved for the assassination role should the need arise. Tobduk wears a Kanohi, a Great Mask of Accuracy, which allows him to turn any item into a projectile weapon and throw or shoot it with near-perfect accuracy. The mask is always on at a low level, granting Tobduk a constant trait of generally good accuracy even when he doesn't mean to. Tobduk's primary weapon is a staff which, in addition to melee combat, is capable of firing off a blast of white-hot energy, which is significant enough to melt past many forms of heavy protective armor. He also carries a dagger on his hip made of Protosteel, the strongest metallic substance in the Matoran Universe. As with all Order of Mata Nui Members, Tobduk is mentally shielded from mind powers wuch as telepahy and mind control. Krakua ' Krakua' is a memer of the Order of Mata Nui. A liason between the Order and the Toa, Krakua is a Toa of Sonics used for communication, combat, and diplomacy for the Order of Mata Nui as well as the general collective of the Toa. He was made a Toa thanks to a special arrangement from the Order of Mata Nui to help them against the Brotherhood of Makuta. Due to the restrictions of the Toa Code, which Krakua has vowed to follow, the Order of Mata Nui avoids assigning him any missions which would require him to break it; as such, he doesn't participate in assignments to kill, sneak at night and infiltrate, or betray his enemies. He is currently an active liason between Toa and the Order, and is learning to control his powers over Sound. Krakua has control over the element of Sonics, allowing him to create, manipulate, and absorb Sound. Accompanied with his elemental power includes an extremely keen, but highly sensitive hearing trait that renders him vulnerable to his own power. His current training includes measures to help him learn to be a lesser danger to not only himself but others around him. Krakua wears a Kanohi Suletu, a Great Mask of Telepathy, allowing him to read the minds of others and project his own thoughts in other minds. It also enables him to place one person's thoughts in another's mind, and project mental noise which can disrupt and greatly distract a target. The Kanohi is always on at a low level, enabling him a constant sense of hearing for other's thoughts. Uniquely, his Suletu is actually carved in the shape of the Kanohi Hau, the Great Mask of Shielding. Krakua's Toa Tool is a Sonic Vibration Sword, allowing him to channel his elemental power of sound. As with all members of the Order of Mata Nui, Krakua's mind is mentally shielded from mind powers, such as telepathy and mind control. Mazeka ' Mazeka' is a member of the Order of Mata Nui. One of the Organization's best spies, Mazeka is a Ko-Matoran who comes from a background of betrayal and loss. Believed to have killed his long-fought enemy and finally bringing justice from many disasterous conflicts, he was recruited by the Order of Mata Nui to help take out others like his enemy. His time with the Order has afforded him training that makes him a highly effective individual, sometimes overlooked as lowly because he is a Matoran but able to prove otherwise. Originally being gentle and having a sense of innocence, his experiences with his fated foe caused him to become cruel and brutal, and he will not hesitate to use force to complete a mission. Being a Ko-Matoran, Mazeka has a natural resistance to extreme cold. Mazeka is highly skilled in combat and is an expert strategist, thanks in part to his harsh past as well as training with the Order of Mata Nui. Mazeka rebuilt himself in the past into a slightly more powerful form, making him stronger and larger than most Matoran though still vastly inferior to more powerful beings such as Toa. ' ' Mazeka carries a daggar as his primary weapon. He keeps several other weapons in his quarters, and has training to use all of them with significant skill. Mazeka also has a personal Swam Strider vehicle, constructed for him by Toa Helryx. The vehicle features four razor-sharp legs for locomotion, and can also generate a magnetic field to hover over land and water, though wasn't capable of powered flight. The Strider has a large, powerful Midak Skyblaster as its armament, which fired large bolts of light drawn from the environment. The seat and weapon of the vehicle were both mounted on a turret capable of 360 degrees rotation. Jerbraz Jerbraz is a member of the Order of Mata Nui often used for infiltration and spying. An experiment in the past accidentally made him and his equipment permanently invisible. The Order of Mata Nui devised a method that they could use to see him, just in case he decided to betray them. While he is invisible to sight, other methods can be used to detect him such as sonar or life-sensing. His sword, also invisible, is made of Protosteel, the hardest metallic substance in the Matoran Universe. As with all members of the Order of Mata Nui, Jerbraz is mentally shielded from mind powers, such as Telepathy and Mind Control. Johmak Johmak is a member of the Order of Mata Nui often used for infiltration and communication. One of the last of her kind, she has the natural ability to shatter into a cloud of crystalline shards and reform herself at will. Her equipment is also capable of shattering and reforming at her mental command, doing so when she does so. She wears ebon-colored armor, a helmet, and carries a shield. As with all members of the Order of Mata Nui, Johmak is mentally shielded from mind powers, such as Telepathy and Mind Control. Servants These beings are not actual Order of Mata Nui members, but serve and work with them. * Umbra - A being created to guard the Mask of Life * Maxilos Robots - A model of Guard Robots * Energy Hounds - A species of Canine Rahi that can track any creature by sensing its energy signature * Spinax - The personal mutated Energy Hound of Hydraxon Infrastructure The Order was once entirely devoted to secrecy, hiding their presence from the Matoran Universe. They served the will of Mata Nui , acting in his interests. Due to their secrecy, they had no need to consider the morals of other beings in their quest to carry out the will of the Great Spirit, and as such acted with impunity. Because they carry sensitive information, all members are trained to have their minds shielded against telepathy and mental attack. However, they are still vulnerable to tricks such as illusions. Most members carry weapons made from Protosteel, the hardest material known from the Matoran Universe. It was initially decreed that no Toa or Matoran (save Helryx herself, who set the rule) could join the Order. This was to allow the Matoran to remain safe, and to let the Toa keep their public image as heroes clean. However, in wartime, this rule could be bent, such as when the Order allowed Krakua and Mazeka to become full members. Depending on the role members will have, they can receive a power upgrade through experiments when they join the Order. Axonn and Brutaka chose to get additional powers, while Hydraxon and Botar did not. The experiments have been known to go wrong, however, such as when the experiment Jerbraz took part in rendered him permanently invisible. Category:Organization Category:Bionicle Category:Enhanced Category:Special Forces Category:Neutral